


Have I Told You Lately?

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong





	Have I Told You Lately?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have I Told You Lately](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/469625) by vvipforseungri. 



 

 

“Selam Kyungsoo!”

İnternet bağlantısı berbat olmalıydı çünkü ekrandaki Chanyeol normalden daha görseldi. Kyungsoo’nun dudakları istemsizce Chanyeol’un ona sunduğu coşkulu sırıtışla gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı. Chanyeol’un enerjik yanı hemen fark edilebiliyordu.

“Selam Chanyeol. Halifax nasıl?” kulaklıklarını çıkardı ve tableti kendine çekti. Mola için bahane bulmasına minnettardı.

“Soğuk.” Chanyeol sızlandı. “Ama manzara harika! Lighthouse’a gittim – tur rehberim resim çekmemde yardımcı oldu. Hepsini sana daha sonra göndereceğim—ve ıstakoz!” Chanyeol’un gözleri parlamaya başlamıştı. “Adamım, Soo, benimle gelmeliydin. Buradaki çocukların ıstakoz yakalamalarını izledik ve sonra gece onları yedik!”

Kyungsoo geriye yaslandı ve Chanyeol’un seyahatini anlatmasına izin vererek Chanyeol’un sesini dinleyerek memnuniyetini artırıyordu. Chanyeol’un Kanada gezisi iki hafta olmuştu ve sevgilisini özlemesine rağmen Chanyeol’un seyahatleri için heyecanlı olduğunu görmeye değerdi.

“Ve sana bunu aldım!” Kyungsoo, Chanyeol’un yan tarafında bir yeri karıştırmasına odaklandı. Kocaman, iri bir kaya parçasını yüzündeki gururlu gülümsemesiyle gösteriyordu. “Tuz lambası!”

“Oh…” Kyungsoo etkilenmiş gibi görünmeye çalışıyordu. “Teşekkürler Chanyeol. Ben, ummm, her zaman bir tane istemişimdir.”

Göçer bir sevgiliye sahip olmanın dezavantajı koca bir yığın alışılmadık hediyelerin yavaşça dairesini doldurmasıydı. En azından tuz lambasının bir işlevi vardı.

Chanyeol kendine çeki düzen verdi. “Bana seni hatırlattı.” Kyungsoo neden diye sormadı.

Özlem gidermeleri yarım saat sürmüştü; konuşmanın çoğu Chanyeol tarafından yönlendirilmişti ve Kyungsoo Chanyeol’a yakalanmadan esnemesini saklamaya çalışıyordu ve uyumayı diliyordu.

“Sonraki hit şarkımı işinden alıkoyuyorsun.” Kurnazca suçladı. “Yalnız bırak beni, çalışmam lazım.”

“Ama ben seni özledim!” Chanyeol hemen karşı çıktı. “Daha gitmek istemiyorum. Herkes uyuyor ve hiç yorulmadım.”

Chanyeol esnemesini bastırmaya çalışırken Kyungsoo gözlerini kısarak ona bakıyordu. “O zaman Sehun’la Skype yap. Çocuk tüm gün seninle konuşmak istediğini söyleyerek beni sık boğaz etti ve çok sinir bozucuydu. Arkadaşım bile değil…”

“Sehun’la konuşmak istemiyorum, o sadece Zitao’yla konuşmak ve Joonmyun hyungu şikâyet etmek istiyor. Jongin onu engellediği için böyle yapıyor.”

“En yakın arkadaşlarının nesi var? Onları unuttun mu? Onların suçlu hissetmesini sağlamak için etrafta sen olmayınca ne kadar çirkinleştiklerini biliyor musun?”

Nedense Chanyeol buna sevinmiş gibiydi. “Onlar benim oğullarım.” Sesinde hafif bir titreme vardı. “Ama hayır, ben sadece seninle konuşmak istiyorum! Neden benimle konuşmak istemiyorsun?” Chanyeol dudak büktü ve tamamen yetişkin bir erildeki bu ifade Chanyeol’un düşündüğü gibi görünmüyordu.

Kyungsoo gözlerini devirdi. “İstiyorum, seni ahmak. Kabul edeceğimden daha fazla açıkçası. Ancak üç saniye içinde bayılacak gibi görünüyorsun ve burada düşünceli bir sevgili olmaya çalışıyorum. En kurnaz ve şüphe çekmeyecek yolla.” İç çekti. “Uyu artık Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol birkaç saniye sessiz kaldığında Kyungsoo uyumuş olabileceğini düşündü ama başını kaldırmıştı aniden.

“Ben de seni seviyorum Kyungsoo.” Neşeyle söyledi. “Birkaç güne görüşürüz!”

Kyungsoo karşı çıkma şansı yakalayamadan Chanyeol ona bir öpücük yolladı ve çıktı.

**

_Sehun: Hyung, Chanyeol’la konuşuyorsun, değil mi?_

_Sehun: Beni aramasını söyle_

_Sehun: Hyung lütfen, bu çok önemli_

_Sehun: hyuuuUUUuuUuUuUUNg_

 

****

**_The END._ **


End file.
